1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for driving a motor in a camera, and more particularly to a device for automatically driving a motor for winding up a film loaded in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a photographic camera provided with a film wind-up motor which automatically winds up a film loaded in the camera when the film is put into the camera body or the shutter is released, a number of mechanical switches are provided in the camera body so as to be operated upon actuation or operation of various mechanical parts in the camera. For instance, the switches are operated upon closure of a back cover of the camera, rotation of a cam associated with a frame counter or operation of a shutter release mechanism.
In the conventional cameras provided with a film wind-up motor and mechanical switches as described above, there are defects in that the motor may be inadvertently started before the back cover is completely closed or the start of the motor is liable to be delayed by the mechanical delay of the mechanism including the cam associated with the switch.